User blog:TheBenz/“My Call Out To Benz”, A Breakdown
Buddbudd222 recently made quite the long post titled “My Call Out To Benz”. I’ll break it down and comment as I read it, so maybe buddbudd can understand my points better than if I put it in one big paragraph. "Benzbot sic knows he does not want to be wrong all the time so he just act sic like a cock and thinks he is beater then sic all of us in the room." Firstly, spell “better” correctly. Secondly, I’m perfectly fine with being wrong sometimes; it’s how I learn from my mistakes (something that buddbudd apparently can’t do given the fact that he has in the past broken rules and guidelines of general respectfulness without care despite numerous reprimands). Name-calling, in traditional buddbudd style, continues to solve nothing. "He says a lot of criticism about BBN but yet he always wins agents sic them when BBN knows they have good pointers sic." Are they good point(er)s, or just bad points lacking evidence reiterated to sound like mediocre points? BBN’s content is deserving of the criticism it receives, because it puts the content in the harsh light of reality (in comparison to other networks) instead of buddbudd’s idealized falsehoods. Additionally, it seems that buddbudd isn’t willing to admit when he’s wrong, thus he has the problem with that, not me. "But when it goes to the BBN Newsroom episode RTNG members came in. Was this a way to get revenge? Benz said no in what BBN says that he is saying yes because it was easy to detect, but yet Benz did not reprimand his members. Does this show a sic owner taking his authority out of whack and not doing his job the right way? DDP said yes to that question. BUT to the more of this scale." I did not approve of the invasion, nor did anyone involved know live TV was being recorded. And for what reason would I want to get revenge over anything? Buddbudd’s actions are out there and they have been properly dealt with as they have arisen in a non-vengeful manner. BBN is only lying to itself when the facts show otherwise. The rest of the excerpt here is simply accusations and name-calling. The next several paragraphs describe my criticizing comment on buddbudd’s work, compared to other comments which supposedly “support” buddbudd’s efforts. None of the other included comments adequately support buddbudd’s work. "'…JUST BACK OFF! HE DOSEN'T NEED UR FRICKIN HELP!!!! HE IS BETTER AT THIS STUFF THAN U. HIS IS IN BETTER QUALITY. YOU ONLY HAVE ABOUT 60 MEMBERS. BUDD HAS OVER 400.' in what Benz said 'Member counts mean nothing if they can't work together and create a good output.'." A simple comparison of my work to his would easily display a higher quality piece with more attention to detail. I still stand by my point about the membership numbers, as buddbudd now nears the 600 mark, because if all of your members are either inactive, dead accounts, or improperly prepared, how do those masses of people compare if the smaller group is more skilled? (The preceding was a theoretical.) The idea is “quality over quantity”; it’s an idea accepted by every major Robloxian television company. "Stop expecting great things from someone when you know they can try you cannot expect things to come to them you cannot expect them for great content I mean why the fuck you would say that “better can come from him.” When he tries. The nigger tries his best to make it fun or great for the people of his friends and the people of his group. He the nigger should not be drenched in god damn confinement of criticism, when they try so hard, that they want to quit. But yet does not give up. Never expect great content again." The first few words of the sentence are self-incriminating: “Stop expecting great things from someone when you know they can try.” Trying harder was all I ever asked of him, and here buddbudd is acknowledging, through his own jumbled English, that he hasn’t. The swearing (and use of the N-word) continues to be inappropriate. Criticism is not confinement, as budd believes; criticism is advice. Sometimes, criticism is hard advice and may be tough to handle. If you want me to “never expect great content again,” I need to know where that “great content” is. Your work has been bad to barely mediocre at best. If you wanted to dazzle me with great content, you should have started a long time ago. The following paragraph speaks about the online dating controversy. Buddbudd explains that supposedly it was for fun, and publicizing it took away budd’s right to freedom of the press. Unfortunately, this supposedly good point, according to buddbudd, is laughably incorrect. News programs are not meant to have stories included “for fun”. News programs are meant to be relied on for news; factual documentation of current events. The story was completely fabricated by buddbudd222, and no part of it was ever true. I rejected any dating requests during the filming of @TheIronCafe, and budd’s statements otherwise are completely false. By calling him out on a false story, I was never infringing upon budd’s right to freedom of the press; I was only trying to disprove a fabricated, slanderous, and libelous story which was made solely for the purpose of defaming me, as a sort of vengeful act. (Here, I find it funny that buddbudd had previously accused me in the article of seeking vengeance, when, yet again, he is describing himself. Looks like he’s oh-for-two right now.) He then goes on and makes completely irrelevant references to trivial things as if they backed up his point. In classic buddbudd fashion, once again, they do not. I skipped two of the single-sentence comments, “Shocking Revelations” and “Mich’s online dating video”, because for once, buddbudd222 has said little of value that I can dispute. Buddbudd222 had no right to speak to me outside of Roblox. His location and usage of my Skype to contact me without my permission was a direct invasion of my privacy, no matter how easy it may have been to find. If I didn’t give you permission to use that method of contact, you cannot use it, and using that method without my permission only puts you in the wrong. This isn’t criticism of buddbudd, this is a crime that buddbudd222 perpetrated with the intent of stalking and harassing me. The Robloxian TV Wiki’s goal is to maintain a neutral point of view that does not overly favor any one group. Unfortunately, according to buddbudd, buddbudd must always get his way, or else he accuses everyone of being against him and starts making unnecessary threats and crybaby complaints (like the one I’m replying to now) in an attempt to persuade people to get on his side and give him what he wants. It's been his strategy from day one. Since the Robloxian TV Wiki does not cater to his needs and does not paint the crimes he has committed and scandals he has caused positively, as in completely ignoring them, he has complained about it trying to get his way when he is clearly in the wrong. He hasn’t changed in almost two years of conflict. Buddbudd still needs to learn that if he’s done something wrong, things won’t go his way, people won’t just ignore it, and that he needs to respect the property of other people. On the notorious Working Life scandal on which buddbudd’s nefarious reputation is built on, TRN may have been closed, it re-opened a month later, but buddbudd did not get permission from Open Jar Productions, the clear owners of the format, to use any part of said program format before he began working on it. If proof existed of him getting permission from OJP to use the format prior to him starting work on the project, he would have been fine. But, assuming that everything will go his way in the end, he did what he wanted to, taking the format without permission and violating OJP’s intellectual property rights. Contrary to what buddbudd continues to believe, a change in the title of the program would have solved nothing; the whole show was still stolen without permission. Adding onto his comparison, if budd had either gotten permission from OJP to use the format, or had evidence to prove that his show was substantially different enough from Working Life so that it would not seem like it was a copy of it, he would have been just fine. At this point, I personally could care less about what poorly-elaborated thoughts buddbudd comes up with to try and disprove me; this entire reading will most likely go in one of his ears and out the other. But I feel that anyone who isn’t buddbudd222 could read both budd’s post and mine and understand who was telling the truth and stating the facts, which can be backed up with easily-accessible evidence. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts